Mírame
by iriii
Summary: La relación de buttercup una chica extremadamente bella y despreocupada que no esta interesada en el amor, al menos por el momento, y butch, un chico totalmente inexpresivo y misterioso que es llevado a vivir a su casa chantajeando al hermano de esta, boomer, quien sale con miyako. La hermana mayor de butch, blossom, quien lo adora, es el interés amoroso del mejor amigo de este.
1. La confesión

**Espero les guste este pequeño oneshot de butterxbutch-Las otras parejas pueden ser o no mencionadas-Debo aclarar que es parodia de un manga que leí hace mucho y me gusto, espero les guste!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Los personajes tienen entre 16 y 17 años.**

 **Esta historia constara de dos capítulos, máximo tres.**

 **Es en un mundo alterno, por lo que los personajes pueden tener cualquier personalidad.**

 **Espero les guste**

* * *

 ** _En el instituto Abijaku_**

_¡Buttercup! _ grito mitch yendo hacia una chica realmente preciosa _ ¡¿Porque te cortaste el cabello sin decirme?!

Ciertamente la mencionada llevaba el cabello por debajo de la cintura, pero ahora lo tenia hasta por los hombros, resaltando los mechones rebeldes.

Buttercup cerro su casillero y se giro a verlo despreocupada.

 ** _Que pesado..._**

_Pero es verano, hace mucho calor _contesto_ Si no te lo digo ¿no se puede?

_Pero yo soy tu n-o-v-i-o, por supuesto que me tienes que decir _reclamo con el ceño fruncido_ Las chicas definitivamente deben tener el cabello largo, por eso yo... #&#**# _bla bla bla_

 ** _Si que es muy molesto..._**

 ** _Ademas fue él el que se me confeso primero. Por eso empezamos a salir._**

 ** _Aaahhh, me pica el tobillo..._**

 ** _¿Cuando dejara de parlotear tanto?_**

Buttercup rasco su tobillo con el pie mientras fingía escuchar los reclamos de su "novio". Eso hasta que un grito los sobresalto a ambos.

_¡No puede ser! _ grito una chica apareciendo frente a ellos y mirando a buttercup con ojos llorosos.

Buttercup la miro con una ceja alsada. No conocía a esa chica.

_Esto...¿quien eres?_pregunto sin mas y mitch se puso super nervioso.

_E-Eso...

_¡Waaaaa! ¡Asique tenias una novia hermosa! ¡A pesar de que te di mi primera vez!_ lloriqueo la chica mirando a mitch sin creérselo.

_¡Nana no lo digas ahora!_ trato de taparle la boca desesperado.

 ** _Infiel..._**

 ** _Que desagradable._**

_Mitch, terminamos _dijo buttercup alejándose de ellos y saludando con la mano despreocupadamente _ Hazte responsable por ella como buen hombre. Suerte, adiós.

_¡E-Espera buttercup, a mi de verdad me gusta mas una belleza como tu!_ replico tratando de safarse del abrazo de nana que lo veía con ojos de enamorada_ ¡Espera, no te vayas!

 ** _Aaahh...que molesto_**

_¡Mitch-kun, te amo tanto!_chillo nana pegada a el con corazones a su alrededor.

_¡Buttercup espera!

 ** _Esto esta bien, porque realmente no me interesa el amor._**

Buttercup se coloco los auriculares y los ignoro completamente mientras salia por la puerta de entrada. Pero sin percatarse de que dos chicos habían presenciado la escena.

_Vaya, esa chica ni siquiera se enojo con su novio- comento un pelirrojo de ojos carmesí a su amigo_ Supongo que realmente no le interesaba, ¿no lo crees, butch?

El mencionado que se encontraba a su lado con una expresión tranquila, solo guardo silencio y observo inexpresivo por donde se había ido la chica.

_Hm

* * *

_¡Al fin vacaciones de verano!_ exclamo buttercup mientras se estiraba y caminaba hacia la sala de estar con una remera holgada y unos short deportivos_ Sin preocuparme de nada de citas o esas tonterías~ ¡Gracias nana-lo que sea!

Se acomodo sobre el sofá y prosiguió a atrapar su fleco rebelde con una pequeña hebilla_ Bien. Listo_ concluyo prendiendo la tele e introduciendo un juego a su consola_ Ahora a jugar hasta quedar satisfecha~

Pero antes de alcanzar a tomar el control, el timbre de su casa sonó.

 ** _Hum, ¿Quien sera? estaba a punto de jugar_**

Asique se levanto y fue hacia la entrada.

_¿Boomer?_musito extrañada de ver a su hermano mayor entrar por la puerta_Ehh...asique eras tu ¿Porque tocas el timbre?

_Ya llegue_saludo sacándose los zapatos pero se detuvo al ver de arriba a abajo a su hermana_ ¡Agh, otra vez vestida así! ¡Deberías ser mas femenina buttercup!_reprocho.

_¿Huh?

Buttercup no se había percatado de que había un chico con su hermano, y que en ese momento estaba arrodillado en el piso sacándose los zapatos.

 ** _¿Eh? ¿Y este quien es?_**

_El es del consejo estudiantil _ presento boomer_ ¿lo conoces?

El chico termino lo que estaba haciendo y se levanto, volteo e inspecciono a la chica con la mirada.

Era la primera vez que buttercup veía un rostro tan inexpresivo. Era alto y de contextura fuerte, pero tenia una misteriosa y fría aura alrededor de el. Tenia el cabello oscuro, grandes ojos verdes y la piel pálida como si fuera un vampiro.

_Tercer año. Clase 4. Soy butch him, mucho gusto_ se presento con voz suave pero sin expresión alguna.

 ** _¿Porque el del consejo estudiantil esta en mi casa? Supongo que debe ser amigo de mi hermano..._**

_Hola..._saludo rascando su mejilla despreocupada.

_Cuando terminaron las clases al parecer el vio que rompiste con tu novio _explico boomer.

_¿Eh?

Buttercup lo miro de reojo.

 ** _Asique lo vio...Pero no entiendo...Digo, no era necesario que viniera a mi casa especialmente a decirme eso..._**

_Si fuera yo ¿que opinas? _pregunto butch sin mas, con la mirada puesta en ella.

Buttercup no entendió a que se refería.

_¿Que cosa?

_Tu novio_contesto sin inmutarse _Porque...realmente me gustas.

 ** _¿Eh?..._**

 ** _¡¿Que acaba de decir?_**

_E-Esto...

_Bueno, en conclusión es eso_ comento boomer con una sonrisa despreocupada_ El se quedara unos días con nosotros. Asique se buena y sal con el ¿si?

 ** _¿Huh?!_**

Buttercup volteo a ver a su hermano indignada.

_Pero...¡que demonios, boomer!_mascullo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa mientras este desviaba la mirada nervioso.

_Ugh, es que...yo le debo muchos favores..._ dijo recordando todas las veces que le perdono la infracción por estar haciendo cosas indebidas en la biblioteca con su novia miyako_ y ademas nuestros padres se fueron de viaje, esta bien ¿no?

_Claro que no. Esto no esta bien. ¡Nunca nos hemos visto, boomer! ¿Que clase de hermano eres aventandome a un desconocido?

_En realidad si nos vimos una vez_ intervino butch haciendo que ella voltee a verlo sorprendida y boomer se acomodara la camisa aliviado_ ¿No te acuerdas? En la enfermería.

 **Flash back**

Butch se encontraba sentado en una de las camas de la enfermería sin saber que hacer, porque del otro lado de la cortina había dos alumnos hablando de el precisamente.

_Se supone que butch him debería estar de nuestro lado pero el maldito prefirió cancelar nuestra petición del club de beisball y estar del lado de los profesores _ bufo uno de ellos.

_Si, es muy molesto. No deberíamos haberlo votado en primer lugar_ siguió el otro.

_Si, sera inteligente pero es un antisocial. Yo escuche que solo tiene un amigo, brick, el pelirrojo de la clase 2.

_Era de esperarse, después de todo se hizo bastante callado desde que su padre se suicido hace dos años_ carcajeo el otro.

Butch no era de los que se preocupaba de lo que los demás pensaran de el, pero debía admitir que al escucharlos su estado de animo decayó al piso como una moneda.

Pero en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que en la cama siguiente la sabana comenzó a levantarse hasta caer y dejar a la vista a una chica de pelo largo con una expresión de molestia.

_Tan ruidosos..._ mascullo y se levanto de la cama para luego abrir las cortinas de par en par, sorprendiendo a los chicos _Oigan malditos bastardos, en primer lugar si tienen que decirle algo a una persona díganselo de frente y no lo digan entre ustedes como cobardes. Ademas... _tiro de la corbata de uno de ellos e impacto su frente contra su nariz con fuerza suficiente para tirarlo al piso, sorprendiendo al otro chico y a butch_ ¡realmente odio a las personas que hablan mal de otros a sus espaldas!

_¡Taaki! ¿Estas bien? _ soltó su amigo agachándose a su lado mientras el otro sostenía su nariz con fuerza. Luego miro a la morena con el ceño fruncido_ ¿Estas loca? ¡pudiste-...ugh _callo de repente al ver a la morena y se sonrojo _ E-Eres buttercup Matsubara...

Ella se sobo la frente adolorida.

_Si ¿y que? -soltó a la defensiva, y en ese momento se percato del chico detrás suyo que observaba todo. Se giro y lo miro dudosa_ Oye, tu - llamo, sorprendiéndolo un poco _ Tu eres de quien estaban hablando ¿no?

Butch no supo bien que contestar.

_Eh...

_Entonces tu tampoco te escondas, y díselos claramente _interrumpió con seriedad y un deje de preocupación_ Lo que han dicho fueron cosas horribles ¿no? Pues no te quedes callado y enfrentalos. No dejes que tipos como estos te pisoteen.

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras y observar ese par de ojos tan profundos, butch sintió una ridícula fascinación por esa chica. Era franca, y maravillosamente directa.

 **Fin flash back**

_Tus palabras me cautivaron_ dijo pasándose la mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y mirándola con un pequeño rubor.

Buttercup casi se cae para atrás.

 ** _¡¿Solo por eso?!_**

_Tu eres un ángel_ dijo el moreno acercándose a ella mientras que esta sintió escalofríos.

 ** _¡¿Q-Que es eso de "ángel"?!_**

Buttercup noto la invasión a su espacio personal y pidió ayuda a su hermano con la mirada. Pero este junto sus manos en forma de disculpa.

 _¡Lo siento!_ _¡Si intervengo no me dejara estar cerca de mi novia en el colegio!_

 ** _¡Bastardo, inútil y cobarde! Eres el culpable de esto._**

Buttercup volvió a mirar al chico y su cara se puso pálida al notar la poca distancia entre ambos.

 ** _...Esta muy cerca_**

_Hum, yo...es que...uh...si te me confiesas tan de repente...

_Lo se _contesto este tomando un mechón rebelde de su cabello y mirándola con intensidad_ Es por eso que lo estoy apostando todo en estas "vacaciones"_Se inclino hacia ella sonrojandola un poco, y beso el mechón con suavidad_ Pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que te enamores de mi.

 ** _¡¿Q_Que esta diciendo?!_**

_Eso..._musito nerviosa, mientras observaba la calidez en los ojos del chico_...hum, yo...

 ** _No._**

 ** _No._**

 ** _No._**

 ** _De ninguna manera._**

 ** _Este chico no traerá nada bueno._**

 ** _Ya lo dije antes..._**

 ** _De momento, no me interesa el amor._**

Inspiro con fuerza y exhalo, mas relajada.

 __Perdón pero...¿podrías alejarte un poco? _ murmuro inquieta_ Ya sabes...nuestras narices se están chocando y eso..._

* * *

 **Continuara**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen review, saludos!**


	2. Conociendose mejor

**Espero les guste este pequeño oneshot de butterxbutch-Las otras parejas pueden ser o no mencionadas-**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Los personajes tienen entre 16 y 17 años.**

 **Esta historia constara de tres capítulos, máximo cuatro.**

 **Es en un mundo alterno, por lo que los personajes pueden tener cualquier personalidad.**

 **Espero les guste**

* * *

_Disculpa las molestias _entro diciendo butch mientras se sacaba los zapatos en la entrada y dejaba la maleta aun lado.

Buttercup fue la que le fue a abrir, ya que su hermano había ido en una cita con su novia. Estaba recién levantada, y lo miro somnolienta mientras se rascaba el brazo.

 ** _Así_ _que de verdad vino..._**

Observo que había dejado los zapatos perfectamente alineados y que su ropa brillaba de limpia. Incluso su piel era perfecta.

Buttercup parpadeo.

 ** _Waaah...que formal_**

Entonces se observo a si misma con su remera arrugada y paso una mano por su cabello alborotado.

 ** _Hum, bueno, supongo que pronto va a perder el interés por mi ¿no?_**

 ** _El es justo lo contrario a una salvaje como yo..._**

Butch noto su silencio y la miro curioso.

_¿Que pasa?

_No, nada.

 ** _Lo dejare ser..._**

 ** _De todas manera, al final va a sentir su sueño derrumbado._**

* * *

 **Tres días después...**

 ** _No me había percatado que vivir con otra persona es muy molesto..._**

Buttercup observo con molestia el cesto de ropa sucia que estaba hasta el tope, y le dio la ultima mordida a su helado.

 ** _Ugh..._**

 ** _Con solo vivir con una persona mas, las ropas para lavar se acumulan rápido._**

 ** _Aunque la mayoría es la ropa deportiva de mi hermano..._**

 ** _Separe por un lado los pantalones, asique empezare a lavar esos..._**

_Ha...que sueño _ murmuro somnolienta mientras estiraba el brazo para agarrar los pantalones, pero alguien se le adelanto. Volteo sorprendida _El del consejo estudiantil...

_Solo llámame butch_ la tomo por los hombros con suavidad _Yo lo haré _ dijo refiriéndose a la ropa_ Enséñame.

_Uh, eso te sera una gran molestia...butch.

_No hay problema _ se inclino hasta tener su rostro cerca de ella y la miro con ojos determinados _Quiero que compartas tus responsabilidades conmigo.

Buttercup lo miro con una ceja alsada.

 ** _El siempre hace que todo sea llamativo..._**

Se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña de que la siguiera.

 ** _Bueno, esto me facilita las cosas...lo dejare así._**

* * *

 ** _Al otro día..._**

_Butter, ¿que hay para el almuerzo?_ pregunto boomer desde el sillón mientras miraba _Friends_.

_Todavía quedan unos fideos instantáneos _ contesto tratando de colocarse el delantal _Ya los preparo.

_No _ intervino butch apareciendo detrás de ella y desatandole el delantal. Buttercup se asusto por el contacto desprevenido _Yo lo haré. Tu ve a ver la televisión con boomer.

 **Unos minutos mas tarde...**

_¡Esta delicioso señor del concejo estudiantil! _exclamo boomer feliz mientras daba otro bocado y su hermana a su lado, mirando su plato maravillada.

Butch se acerco a ella y le puso una servilleta enroscada a su cuello con cuidado, volviéndola a mimar.

_Este es un plato que prepare especialmente para ti.

Buttercup lo probo y sintió que en su boca había una fiesta. Estaba delicioso.

 _ **No debería dejar que haga todo esto..**_.,pensó, mientras comía felizmente.

 ** _pero da igual, esta delicioso._**

 ** _Lo dejare así..._**

_Señor del concejo estudiantil, quédate a vivir aquí ~_ pidió boomer con florecillas a su alrededor.

Buttercup casi se atraganta del susto y miro al rubio de reojo.

 ** _Hermano idiota..._**

_No estaría mal_ contesto el moreno sobresaltándola.

 ** _¡Que?!_**

 ** _No puede..._**

 ** _Aunque quiera conquistarnos con sus gestos amables no lo conseguirá._**

 ** _El amor no beneficia en nada._**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente...**

 ** _El si que es persistente..._**

Buttercup puso pausa al videojuego y miro de reojo al chico que estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá con un libro en las manos. Parecía muy concentrado.

 ** _Estoy jugando y no le presto atención pero aun así el solo se queda sentado a mi lado._**

 ** _Hum, ¿Que es lo que esta leyendo?..._**

Lo miro mas atentamente y noto que no era un libro lo que estaba viendo sino que era un álbum de fotografías donde se veían a ella y boomer de pequeños, pero sobretodo ella.

Buttercup casi se cae para atrás.

 _ **¡¿Porque esta viendo mis fotos tan concentradamente?!**_

Se lo arrebato rápidamente y lo miro con ojos acusadores.

_¿Se puede saber porque miras nuestras fotos?

_Quería ver lo linda que eras de pequeña_ declaro.

Buttercup lo miro con una gotita en la sien.

_Pues no lo hagas.

_Esta bien _ obedeció sacando un libro color verde lima detrás suyo y poniéndoselo a leer.

Ese también se lo arrebato.

_¡Ese es mi diario de cuando tenia 12! ¿De donde lo sacaste?!

_Me dijiste que leyera un libro...

_ ¡Solo lee un libro común!

_Entiendo _ dijo, y finalmente se puso a leer un libro sobre medusas de mar.

 ** _Que gustos raros tiene este chico..._**

Suspiro.

 ** _Bueno, que se le va hacer._**

Luego siguió jugando a la consola, pero con el pensamiento en su cabeza de que sinceramente no creía que fuera un mal chico.

 ** _Es bastante amable y siempre esta ayudando en casa..._**

 ** _También en la mañana, sin importar mi mal animo al despertar..._**

 **Flash back**

_Buenos días _ saludo el moreno entrando a su habitación después de tocar dos veces. Ella se sentó en la cama con el pelo alborotado y simplemente lo asesino con la mirada, quería dormir un rato mas, después de todo eran vacaciones.

El sin percatarse de la mirada de la chica, abrió las cortinas dejando entrar el sol. Ella entrecerró los ojos y un aura maligna la rodeo.

_Hoy también estas muy linda _ comento butch seriamente como siempre.

 **Fin flash back**

 ** _Siempre dice cosas así..._**

 ** _No hay ninguna pista de que se este decayendo su sueño._**

En ese momento, buttercup se dio cuenta del sonido de su videojuego y puso pausa, volteando a ver a butch.

_¿Y si regresas a tu habitación? Si quieres leer, el sonido del juego te va a molestar.

_No es necesario. Así esta bien _ levanto su mirada del libro y la observo fijamente_ Por que quiero quedarme a tu lado y verte feliz.

Buttercup no le entendía para nada. Era un chico extraño.

_Hum, tu...¿enserio piensas eso? ( ** _No tienes expresión..._** _)_

_Por supuesto. Acabo de decirlo muy emocionado.

_¡¿Eh?! ¿Justo ahora?! ¡No lo pude notar!... espera un poco _ dejo el control de la consola sobre la mesa y lo miro _ Eh, haber, sonríe un poco.

Butch obedeció, pero solo pudo hacer una sonrisa cínica. Luego volvió a su expresión habitual.

_¿Que tal?

Buttercup comenzó a reír naturalmente, sorprendiendo a butch.

_¡Ha ha ha, hombre! ¿Que clase de sonrisa es esa? Tu expresión es muy pobre! ha ha ha

 ** _Alguien que le cuesta sonreír..._**

 ** _¡Que interesante! ha ha ha_**

Butch frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

_No te rías...es solo que no hay una razón especial para que sonría _ murmuro.

Buttercup observo bien su rostro y lo señalo con sorpresa.

_Ehh ~ ¿estas apenado? Que tie-

 **_Para nada.**

 **Unos minutos después...**

Buttercup solo tenia que vencer al ultimo oponente y podría pasar el nivel 30, osea romper su récord. Luego de segundos de tensión, en la pantalla salio el anuncio de ganador por lo que buttercup elevo el puño con triunfo. Lo había logrado.

_¡ESO! _ celebro y volteo a ver al chico silencioso a su lado _ _¡_ Mira butch, después de tantos intentos pase el nivel!

 ** _Ah..._**

Se había quedado profundamente dormido contra el respaldo del sofá con la respiración tranquila. Buttercup observo la hora en la televisión y entendió porque se había dormido tan profundo, ya eran las 3 am.

 ** _Waah...hace 5 horas que estoy jugando y ni cuenta me di. De verdad tengo un problema_.**

Bostezo y se estiro. Ya tenia sueño.

Antes de levantarse e irse, observo al moreno totalmente dormido y negó con la cabeza.

_Deberías haber regresado a tu habitación _ murmuro con desaprobación _ Mejor te tapo antes de que te agarre un resfriado.

Tomo una manta del armario y lo tapo con cuidado de no despertarlo. Pero noto que en su mano todavía sostenía el libro, asique se lo saco con sigilo.

Aun así, butch abrió los ojos.

_Mmm...

_Ah, ¿te desperté? ( ** _lo siento_** )

_Perdón...sin darme cuenta yo...

_No pasa nada, hoy puedes dormir aquí si quieres. Es bastante cómodo.

_Pero...

_Ya, ya, duerme, duerme _ le dio unas palmaditas sobre la manta que lo cubría y butch se le quedo mirando. Se mantuvo callado unos segundos, como si estuviera sorprendido, llamando la atención de ella.

_¿Sucede algo?

_Eso...hazlo otra vez _ murmuro en voz baja.

_¿"Eso"? _ pregunto sin entender.

_Esto _ explico imitando las palmaditas cariñosas que le dio.

 ** _Ugh..._**

Butercup lo miro avergonzada.

 ** _¿Es un niño o que?..._**

_A-Algo como eso...cuando eres un niño, los padres siempre lo hacen ¿no?

Butch inclino la cabeza a un lado.

_Hum ¿Es así? Mis padres son personas muy estrictas, siempre están ocupados. El que mas se preocupaba por mi de los dos era mi padre. Pero no podía verlo mucho por su trabajo, aunque se que yo le importaba. .. pero su trabajo lo estresaba mucho y su empresa termino en bancarrota, por lo que termino suicidándose desde un edificio _ dijo con toda naturalidad.

Buttercup se sorprendió de que ni en ese momento mostrara una mínima expresión a lo que decía. También sintió un escalosfrio al recordar lo que había dicho un estudiante sobre butch cuando fue su primer encuentro en la enfermería.

 _"Se hizo bastante callado desde que su padre se suicido hace dos años"_

Trago saliva.

No tenia idea de que decir en ese tipo de situación. Era un tema demasiado delicado.

 ** _¿D-Debería cambiar de tema?..._**

_Lo siento... _murmuro.

_¿Porque? _ pregunto el sorprendido.

_Te lo hice recordar...

_No te preocupes, no se puede recordar algo que nunca olvidas.

Buttercup se quedo congelada un momento, desconcertada. Butch lo noto y se sobresalto.

_Perdón, supongo que estas cosas no deben interesarte, lo siento. Aveces hablo de mas _ trato de tranquilizarla.

Buttercup negó rápidamente con las manos.

_¡No! No te preocupes _ le aseguro tímidamente _ Puedes contarme lo que quieras siempre que quieras. No voy a ser de mucha ayuda pero puedo escucharte y tratar de... ¿aconsejarte? _dijo insegura de sus propias palabras.

Poco a poco, ella noto que las comisuras del labio de butch se elevaban, tomándola por sorpresa.

 _"Es solo que no hay una razón especial para sonreír"_

Le estaba sonriendo con naturalidad. Esta vez de verdad.

No pudo negar que era una de las sonrisas mas lindas que había visto en alguien, por lo que se sonrojo un poco.

_ Realmente eres muy linda.

_No, no lo soy _ negó ella con la mano. Luego lo miro curiosa_ ¿Y no tienes...? hum...¿algún familiar que sea cercano a ti?

Butch termino por asentir con la cabeza, para alivio de ella.

 ** _Gracias a dios... ya me hubiera sentido muy mal por el._**

_Mi hermana mayor.

 _ **Alabada sea la hermana mayor!**_

_Ohh ~asique tienes hermana..._ dijo interesada.

_Si, se llama blossom. Es un año mayor que yo. Es una persona muy alegre, un poco egoísta y descuidadamente torpe. Pero siempre que viene de Francia quiere pasar las 24 hs conmigo. Dice que no le gusta que su hermano no se lleve bien con los demás, asique me lleva a todos lados con ella y no se despega de mi por si alguno es grosero conmigo.

 ** _Suena a que es una buena persona..._**

_¿Ella vive en Francia?

_Si, con mi abuela. Ella no se lleva muy bien con nuestros padres. Pero luego de las vacaciones dijo que planea venir a visitarme porque me extraña.

Buttercup sonrió.

_Parece que de verdad quiere a su hermano menor ¿eh?

_Si _ coincidió_ Es una buena hermana.

_Que envidia~ mi hermano es solo un tonto que solo sabe hacerme refunfuñar.

_En realidad creo que ustedes también se llevan bien. Boomer me dijo que golpeo a uno de sus amigos cuando dijo algo obsceno de ti.

_Si, es verdad, el torpe tiene sus momentos _ sonrió _ Oye, sera mejor que vayamos a dormir que es muy tarde..._ comento antes de levantarse.

_Espera. Aun no _ la detuvo y ella lo miro curiosa.

 ** _¿Qu-?_**

Butch apoyo una mano sobre el sofá, y con la otra la atrajo hacia el por la cintura, hasta que su rostros rozaron. Buttercup abrió los ojos como platos, pero antes de poder decir algo, butch se inclino y le dio un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior.

El corazón de buttercup se detuvo ahí. Eso no se lo esperaba.

* * *

 **Continuara** **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo!**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Kira Murasaki-chan**

 **Sonia Maria797**

 **Lidith Weasly Ishida**

 **Phanyg**

 **Laura249**

 **Miki Takido**

 **Hinata12Hyuga**

 **Taiga Kaoru**


	3. Blossom, ¿mi futura cuñada?

**Espero les guste este pequeño oneshot de butterxbutch-Las otras parejas seran mencionadas-**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Los personajes tienen entre 16 y 17 años.**

 **Es en un mundo alterno, por lo que los personajes pueden tener cualquier personalidad.**

 **Espero les guste**

* * *

Buttercup se había ido rápido a su habitación.

Se encontraba apoyada contra la puerta del lado de adentro con el rostro sumamente ruborizado. No podía creer lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

 _ **El me...**_

_No puede ser _ murmuro tocándose los labios .

 _ **¡El me mordió!**_

 _ **¡¿Como fue que paso?!**_

 _ **¡¿Y como deje que pasara?!**_

Lo único que recordaba después de eso, fue que butch le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se había quedado tan sorprendida, que se quedo sin palabras viendo como el moreno le sonreía inocentemente. Luego, por arte de magia se paro y le piso el pie con fuerza, sobresaltándolo, y haciendo que se reincorpore con un gesto de dolor. El la miro confundido, sobándose el pie, y ella se fue a su cuarto sin decirle nada mas.

 ** _¿Que fue eso?_**

 ** _Seguro lo saco de una telenovela extranjera..._**

Frunció el ceño y froto su muñeca contra el labio, limpiándoselo.

 _ **No tengo que darle importancia...**_

 _ **Agh, pero estoy molesta!**_

 _ **Aunque no como debería...¿Porque mi corazón...esta alterado de esta manera? ¿que me pasa?**_

 _ **¿Acaso me estaré enfermando?**_

 _ **Espero que no. Boomer es el peor enfermero que hay. Creo que me mataría con sus comidas con ingredientes no identificados.**_

Suspiro tomándose el tabique de la nariz y camino de esquina a esquina mientras balbuceaba cosas incoherentes. Luego camino hacia su cama dejándose caer en ella y soltando un gran suspiro.

 _ **No quiero pensar en esas boberias.**_

 **Al otro día**

Buttercup abrió los ojos al escuchar su ruidosa alarma y frunció el ceño disgustada. Era mas temprano de lo usual.

 _ **Que ruidosa...**_

 _ **Ya veo porque dejo que sea butch quien me levante...**_

 _ **Pero bueno, hoy me levanto por mi cuenta o sino vendrá butch a hacerlo...**_

Estiro su mano y apago la alarma.

Se levanto de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras adormilada, rascando su brazo.

 _ **Que hambre...**_

Luego observo en la puerta los tres pares de zapatos que había en la entrada y se despertó del todo. Por un momento había olvidado su realidad.

 ** _Diablos, no quiero encontrarme con butch, ¿porque tenemos que estar viviendo juntos?_**

 ** _Ah cierto...porque mi hermano es un inútil._**

 ** _Bueno por ahora me concentrare en buscar algo para desayunar. Muero de hambre._**

_Este juego es muy interesante _escucho comentar a butch desde la cocina y ella se detuvo antes de entrar.

_Oye, no agarres cartas cuando quieras_ bufo boomer.

 _ **Parece que mi hermano y el mordedor ya se despertaron, eh**_

Rasco su nuca, incomoda.

 _ **Hum, no quiero entrar... quizás solo me vaya a desayunar fuera**_ , pensó despreocupada, pero la puerta se abrió y se impacto contra su nariz.

_¡Ay! _gimió sobandosela.

_Oh hermana, ¿estabas aquí? _dijo boomer despreocupadamente_¿que estas haciendo parada en la puerta?

_¡Solo pasaba por aquí, y me diste con ella!

_Si, suele pasar_ comento tranquilo_ Deberías tener mas cuidado y mirar por donde vas. Siempre fuiste un poco miope.

 _ **¡RUBIO HIJO DE-**_

_Buenos días _ interrumpió butch apareciendo satisfactoriamente a su lado, sobresaltándola.

_¡Ahh! _dio un saltito_Me asustaste, ¿porque eres tan sigiloso? _ le reclamo ella con el corazón en la boca.

_Lo siento, no era mi intención _ contesto_ Por cierto, te ves realmente linda hoy.

 _ **Ugh...**_

_Ya deja de decir esa clase de cosas por favor... _ pidió agotada mentalmente.

_Bueno, me voy a la casa de miyako-chan. Ustedes diviértanse _ se despidió boomer yendo hacia la entrada con una sonrisa feliz _ Nos vemos hermanita, y no te aproveches de que no estoy para hacer cosas indebidas con tu novio, eh.

_¿Pero que mierdas dices?! ¡El no es mi novio!

_Hasta luego, cuñado_ saludo butch cortesmente.

_¡¿Como que cuñado?!_giro a verlo indignada.

_Adiós, diviértanse _ rió boomer abriendo la puerta para salir, pero callo al ver a una chica de uno o dos años mayor frente a el. Era realmente preciosa, y vestía muy elegante_Hum, hola... ¿quien eres?

La chica lo miro apenada.

_Lamento venir de esta manera pero me informaron que mi hermano se encuentra aquí, ¿es cierto?

_¿Tu hermano? _ dijo boomer confundido.

Butch se acerco a la entrada y miro a la chica con sorpresa.

_¿Blossom?

La mencionada dirigió su vista a butch y sonrió.

_ ¡Butch! _ dijo efusivamente, corriendo a abrazar a su hermano con cariño_ No puedes ni imaginarte lo preocupada que estaba cuando no te encontré en la casa de nuestros padres.

Butch correspondió el abrazo, volviendo a su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

_Lo lamento. No te avise porque pensé que vendrías luego de las vacaciones.

_Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero evidentemente me sorprendiste a mi _Blossom se despego de el con una expresión preocupada y le acaricio el rostro como buena mama _ Te has portado bien con quienes te han acogido ¿verdad? Deben ser muy buenas personas para dejarte hospedar aquí sin pagar la renta.

_Si, son muy amables conmigo y son buenas personas_ la tranquilizo.

Blossom lo soltó y puso una mano en su pecho aliviada.

_Gracias a dios...

Buttercup sonrió.

 _ **Realmente se preocupa por el.**_

Blossom dejo de observar a butch y miro a buttercup curiosa.

Buttercup al verla bien, noto que ella era realmente linda, con rasgos muy parecidos a butch. Llevaba su larga y ondulada melena pelirroja recogida para destacar sus grandes y curiosos ojos color rosados. Su piel era blanca como la de butch, pero desprendía reconfortarles oleadas de calor. Sin contar que vestía muy elegante.

_Lo siento mucho _ se disculpo blossom casi sin aliento y llevándose la mano al corazón para subrayar su sinceridad. Buttercup la miro alarmada _Cuando veo a mi hermano pequeño me vuelvo una inconsciente... entre a tu casa de esta manera...lo siento

Buttercup se sobresalto.

_¡N-No, no te preocupes! No es una molestia para nada _ se apresuro a decir y ella le sonrió calidamente.

 ** _Waaah..._**

 ** _Ella también tiene una sonrisa realmente linda._**

 ** _Quizás es de familia._**

Boomer carraspeo sintiéndose excluido.

_Oh, perdón _dijo Butch mirando a blossom _ Hermana, el es boomer. Gracias a el pude venir aquí por estas vacaciones.

Butter lo miro divertida.

 _ **Extorsionandolo, pero si...**_

Blossom parecía tan entretenida observando a buttercup con adoración que pareció entristecerle el quitar la mirada de ella.

Volteo a ver a boomer con expresión amable.

_Soy blossom, mucho gusto _ sujeto su mano entre las suyas y lo miro agradecida _ Gracias por dejar que mi hermano menor se quede aquí. Pero el es buen chico chico, ¿verdad que si? _ dijo como si hablase de su niño.

_Si, el siempre nos ayuda en los quehaceres y con el aquí todo es mas entretenido _ coincidió boomer con una sonrisa amigable_ ¡Lo que mas deseo es que se quede a vivir aquí para siempre!

Buttercup casi se cae para atrás.

 _ **Boomer y su boca floja...**_

Blossom lo soltó y lo miro contenta.

_Veo que tu también te das cuenta de lo maravilloso que es mi hermanito. Me alegro mucho.

Boomer asintió y la miro apenado.

_Lo siento mucho, me gustaría seguir charlando pero llego tarde a mi cita con mi novia. Espero nos veamos luego señorita_ se inclino en forma de saludo como de película haciéndola reír y le sonrió amablemente antes de salir por la puerta rápido.

Blossom volteo, y miro a buttercup ansiosa, como si fuera su turno.

_Buttercup, te presento a mi hermana mayor blossom. Blossom, esta es buttercup _ presento butch haciendo que blossom abriera la boca con sorpresa.

_¡Lo sabia!_ la sonrisa de blossom se hizo mas amplia y aun mas cálida_ ¡Es encantadora!

_Gracias_ murmuro butter sin saber muy bien que responder a su clara muestra de afecto, sintiendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban de la vergüenza. Aquella chica tenia algo que la hacia sentir segura y curiosamente querida, pero era una sensación tan inesperada que ni siquiera le dio tiempo para hacerse la idea y responder a su afecto. _ Encantada de conocerte.

_¡El gusto es mio! _ dijo blossom efusivamente, llevándose de nuevo la mano al corazón_ No puedes ni imaginártelo.

_¿Que has estado hablando de mi? _ Buttercup miro de reojo a butch, preguntándose que podría haber explicado que emocionara de aquel modo a su hermana.

_Por supuesto que le hable de ti_ apunto el con seriedad _Eres alguien muy especial para mi.

 ** _Ugh..._**

 ** _¿Porque me sigue diciendo esas cosas con expresión tan calmada?_**

_He oído mucho de ti en las cartas que butch siempre me escribía _ blossom se le acerco con los brazos abiertos_ Me alegra que nos conozcamos al fin_ y la abrazo con fuerza, acariciando su cabello suavemente_ Al solo verte ya me pareciste encantadora.

_Tu a mi también_ contesto buttercup, y se sorprendió a si misma al darse cuenta de que se lo decía con total sinceridad. Pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando blossom la soltó y le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego dedicarle otra linda sonrisa.

 _ **¡¿Q-Quee-que-que-QUEE?!**_

_¡Blossom!_ bramo butch, haciéndolas sobresaltar a ambas por su tono de rabia. Era extraño oírlo gritar.

 _ **¡Me acaba de be-be-be-...!**_

_¿Que pasa Nii-san?_ pregunto la pelirroja mirándolo aturdida mientras que buttercup seguía en shock.

_Ya te dije que en japón las personas no se saludan de esa forma_ butch le lanzo una mirada penetrante.

 ** _¡Ella me-...me...!_**

_Pero no era un saludo, tonto _ rió blossom _ Lo aprendí en mis vacaciones. Es una tradición de Francia que una chica le de la bendición a su nueva cuñada con un pequeño beso en los labios.

Buttercup abrió los ojos como platos.

_¿Cu-Cuñada?

_Si, porque ustedes están saliendo, ¿no? ¿Sino porque un chico estaría viviendo bajo el mismo techo que la chica que quiere?

_Bueno... _titubeo butch.

_¡No, no estamos saliendo! Todo es culpa de mi hermano que lo trajo un día sin decirme nada. Ni siquiera lo conocía hace una semana.

Blossom abrió los ojos como platos y tapo su boca.  
_Oh_ musito blossom desviando la mirada avergonzada_ Entonces ese beso que te di...hum...

_Si... _coincidió buttercup igual de apenada, y rasco su nuca_ Esto es incomodo...

_Mas que incomodo yo diría que es frustrante _ farfullo butch pasándose la mano por el pelo_ Mi hermana te beso antes que yo.

 _ **Oh por dios...no dijo eso**_

_Lo siento butch_ se lamento blossom realmente arrepentida_ No tenia ni idea.

Butch se encogió de hombros.

_Esta bien, no te preocupes. Planeo ser yo el próximo.

_¡O-Oye, no digas lo que quieras!_reclamo la morena avergonzada.

_¡Tengo una idea!_ Intervino blossom_ ¿porque no vamos de compras? Los recompensare a los dos por este malentendido_ dijo emocionada.

_¿Ir...de compras...otra vez? _murmuro butch sudando frío.

_No, no, no es necesario..._ negó buttercup nerviosa.

_No sean tímidos, vamos_ blossom tomo la mano de ambos y camino hacia la entrada.

Buttercup se alarmo.

_¡E-Espera, aun estoy en piyama! _ exclamo nerviosa y blossom se detuvo.

_Oh, entonces te esperamos hasta que te cambies, cariño _ dijo amablemente.

 _ **No es lo que quise decir...**_

_No, yo-

_Buttercup_ Butch le lanzo una mirada suplicante_ Por favor.

Buttercup se dio cuenta que blossom probablemente había llevado a butch de compras muchas veces.

 _ **Ahh...**_

 _ **Lo siento butch**_

 _ **Pero odio ir de compras tanto como tu.**_

_Lo lamento, sera en otra ocasión_ dijo sintiéndose mal al ver la cara de tristeza de ambos.

_¿Porque? _ blosson la miro con tristeza.

 _ **Porque todavía no perdí del todo la cordura...**_

_Es que ya tenia planes..._ se escuso.

_Oh, eso si que es una lastima _ murmuro blossom devastada, buttercup se resistió a ir abrazarla_ Entonces, supongo que ¿nos veremos luego?...

_¡S-Si! claro...

Blossom volvió a sonreirle calidamente.  
_Entonces vendré a visitarte algún día_ de acerco a ella y le acaricio el pelo de un modo tan cariñoso que acabo por hacerla dudar de ir con ellos_ Luego nos vemos, cariño.

Y con una ultima sonrisa, se fue con butch.

Buttercup observo por la ventana como ambos hermanos iban hablando entre ellos sin parar y no esperaba menos, seguro tendrían mucho de que hablar.

Suspiro aliviada.  
Cuando butch le hablo de blossom había llegado a pensar que seria una de esas hermanas fastidiosamente celosa, pero no.  
En realidad le había parecido encantadora. Incluso le daría gusto volverla a ver.

 _ **Y juraría que me miraba como si fuera la cosa mas encantadora del mundo.**_

 _ **Es igual que...**_

Una idea cruzo su cabeza y negó divertida.

 _ **¿Es que le voy a parecer encantadora a todos los matsubaras o que?**_

Rio por su propio pensamiento y fue hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer pero para su sorpresa, había un desayuno preparado en la mesa con una pequeña nota.

Tomo la nota y leyó su nombre.

 _ **¿Es para mi?**_

Luego observo la taza de café, las medialunas y unos churros de chocolate. Y como decoración, unos tulipanes lilas.  
Tomo una flor y se la llevo a su nariz, medio sonriendo

Amaba el olor de los tulipanes.

* * *

 **Continuara** **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo aunque fuera corto!**

 **Gracias a:**

 _ **Taiga Kaoru**_

 _ **jade**_

 _ **Phanyg**_

 _ **Laura249**_

 _ **UnaFujoshiLoca :**_ "las personas mas tristes tienen las sonrisas mas brillantes" que linda frase :)

 _ **Hinata12Hyuga**_

 _ **Sonia Maria797**_

 _ **Kira Murasaki-chan**_ _ perdón, no recuerdo el nombre...pero tratare de buscarlo para pasártelo, pero aun así le cambie varias cosas porque, bueno, ese duraba un capitulo y yo no quería que mi historia terminara tan rápido, quizás la alargue mas, no lo se, depende de si se me siguen ocurriendo mas cosas jaja


End file.
